


Waverly's Grab Bag Experience

by skillzyo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Champ and Waverly are a thing, F/F, I've never read a youtube au in my life, Multi, No Revenants, The YouTube AU nobody asked for, but I swear they don't last long, but the Earp Family History is still pretty hecked up, but y'all are getting it anyway, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillzyo/pseuds/skillzyo
Summary: When Waverly Earp started her YouTube channel, it was only supposed to be a hobby to pass the time in Purgatory, not lead her to Nicole Haught, a sweet-talking singer with a soft voice and a kind smile. Now she has to deal with the butterflies in her stomach caused by a woman thousands of miles away while running her own channel, navigating her social life, and making sure Wynonna doesn't accidentally burn their house down.Oh, and Willa is there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light and fluffy I've had planned for a while. I wanted to try out a new format and work on writing comedy, so this felt right. This is another that I'm just posting as I write it, so updates don't really have a schedule. This fic will consist of two sections for each chapter: The video segments like this and the behind the scenes segments, which will take a more prose-like approach to move the story forward. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> PS: A big thank you to my friend Katie for putting the idea in my head to begin with and to officerhaughtstuff for helping me with the random trivia about werewolves.

**Music Mash Monday**

The scene opens on Waverly's bedroom, a supposedly organized mess. Unmarked boxes are stacked against the wall behind her and a bookshelf can be seen beside them, overflowing with books and papers. A world map covers the wall and multiple pins poke out from different countries. Strings of different colors connect different pins. Waverly sits in a worn office chair in the center of the camera, her hair loose, a bright smile on her face, and an old guitar in her hands.

  
WAVERLY: Good morning, Earpers! It's a beautiful Monday and you all know what that means.

  
Waverly strums the guitar strings as she spins in her chair. When the chair stops, she leans forward towards the camera.

  
WAVERLY: That's right. It's Music Mash Monday, so prepare to have your socks rocked off. People still say that, right? If not, I think we should bring it back.

  
She clears her throat and strums the guitar strings again, this time playing an actual chord rather than random noise. A soft, slow melody resonates from the guitar and Waverly takes a deep breath. She eyes the camera for a moment, then starts to sing.

  
WAVERLY: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. No more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars.

  
She pauses and grins at the camera. Then her fingers are flying over the strings of the guitar neck as she quickly strums with her other hand. As her voice rises, growing more powerful with each word, her grin widens and, unable to hold the energy from the song within her, she stands with the guitar and dances around the room while she plays.

  
The song is nearly over when the door to her bedroom creaks open, revealing a lanky, dark-haired woman in a leather jacket and tight jeans. Her gaze drifts to the camera before shifting back to Waverly. She subtly tries to get her attention by waving her hand and hissing Waverly's name, apparently trying not to interrupt the video. She fails miserably. When Waverly spots her, she's mid-twist in her dance. She shrieks and stumbles backwards. The guitar strings twang harshly beneath her fingertips.

  
WAVERLY: Wynonna!

  
WYNONNA: I just need to know where we keep the Vegemite.

  
WAVERLY: What?

  
WYNONNA: The Vegemite. Where is it?

  
WAVERLY: We don't _have_ any Vegemite.

  
WYNONNA: Well... Shit. Why not?

  
WAVERLY: Because this isn't Australia, Wynonna.

  
Wynonna seems to think that over, then scowls. She mumbles something about Australians 'hoarding the good shit,' then disappears into the hall. Waverly stares at the empty doorway for a moment before she turns back to the camera. There's a nervous smile on her face as she sets down the guitar and comes back to the desk.

  
WAVERLY: Well, that was Counting Stars originally by One Republic with a special guest appearance by Wynonna. Thank you to TheMcFelon for suggesting it. Be sure to leave me some more cover suggestions in the comments for next week's Music Mash Monday. Have a great week, Earpers!

  
She smiles and waves at the camera.

  
The video cuts out.

* * *

**  
Tactical Tuesday**

The scene opens on Waverly's bright face. She steps back, revealing the field she's standing in. Patches of snow dot the yellow grass, but Waverly looks warm enough in her jean jacket and t-shirt. In the distance behind her, Wynonna stands near a wooden fence, setting tin cans and glass bottles up on the fence posts. A red cooler can be seen several yards away from the fence and a shotgun is propped up against it.

  
WAVERLY: Hey there, Earpers! It's a little brisk today, but it's the perfect time to introduce a new segment. Wynonna promised she would join me in a gun safety video once the snow melted and—

  
The sharp crack of a gunshot echoes through the vast field. Waverly jumps and jostles the camera. The bright blue sky is all that is seen for a moment before Waverly readjusts it and settles it back on the tripod. Wynonna can be seen in the distance, twirling a revolver on her index finger. She smoothly slides it into the holster on her hip.

  
WYNONNA: Whoo! Did you see that, Baby Girl? Damn near shot the cap off that one!

  
WAVERLY: I wasn't ready yet! Of course I didn't see it!

  
Waverly shakes her head and turns back to the camera.

  
WAVERLY: She's here because she's better with handguns than I am.

  
It's the only explanation she gives before she slips a pink pair of protective earmuffs over her head.

  
WAVERLY: Alright, first lesson, Earpers! Always protect your ears during practice! Shit gets loud!

  
She taps the thick earmuffs, then gives a thumbs up to the camera. She jogs towards Wynonna, who has conjured a beer bottle into her hand and is currently working on chugging it. Waverly crosses her arms and whatever she says makes Wynonna groan, but she pulls the bottle away from her lips and jogs over to the fence to settle it on one of the posts.

  
Once she's back at Waverly's side, she smoothly pulls the revolver from its holster, stretches out her arm, and levels the long barrel of her revolver at the bottle. She doesn't blink as she fires. The bottle shatters and the leftover beer splatters the cans around it with foam. Wynonna twirls the gun again, then blows the smoke from the tip of the barrel.

  
WAVERLY: You're such a show off.

  
Wynonna shrugs and holsters the gun. Waverly grabs the shotgun from beside the cooler and pulls the butt of the gun up so it rests at her shoulder and the stock end is level with her cheek. She pulls the trigger in rapid succession and takes out three of the four remaining bottles and cans. Wynonna throws her arms up beside her and cheers. After Waverly flicks on the safety and lowers the gun, Wynonna traps her in a headlock.

  
WYNONNA: That's my baby sister! Total rock star over her!

  
WAVERLY: Wynonna!

  
The video cuts off. When it comes back on, Waverly is in her room again. The shotgun is propped against the wall and Waverly has a mug of steaming coffee in her hands.

  
WAVERLY: So now that we've proven we know what we're doing, I hope you'll all tune in for future segments of Tactical Tuesday and learn all about how to _safely_ handle firearms if you absolutely have to have one.

  
She smiles at the camera and waves.

  
WAVERLY: See you next time, Earpers!

  
The video cuts out.

* * *

**  
Let's Play Wednesday**

  
The video opens on the dull grey starting screen of Tomb Raider. Waverly's face fills a small box in the corner and a bulky black headset covers her ears. A rumble of thunder can be heard coming from the game in the background.

  
WAVERLY: What's up, Earpers? Starting on today's Let's Play Wednesday, I'll be taking Tomb Raider for a spin. I always enjoyed the earlier games and all its puzzles and adventure, so I'm interested in what this reboot has to offer.

  
While she loads up the game, Waverly rambles about her last Let's Play of Portal. Then, the introduction starts, and she immediately shushes herself. It's easy to tell from her expression that she's engrossed in the opening scene on the sinking ship in the storm. When it's finally over and Lara is hanging upside down in a cloth cocoon beside another wrapped body, Waverly looks at the camera while Lara is swinging back and forth.

  
WAVERLY: I don't know about you, Earpers, but my heart is certainly pumping. Oh. Shit. Lara's on fire.

  
When Lara falls and lands on the long length of rebar, Waverly winces and furiously mashes the 'x' button to remove it. As she plays through the rest of the beginning, Waverly gasps several times and yells a few more whenever a strange man grabs Lara by the feet and nearly gets her crushed by falling rocks. Most of her commentary consists of the word 'Shit!' as Lara runs through the collapsing cave. It isn't until Lara sits near the safety of a warm fire on a cliff that Waverly calms down.

  
WAVERLY: You know, I really appreciate the effort this game puts into the total immersion experience. The shaky camera, Lara's comments, the water splotches on the screen. Her shivering looks a little weird, but I can forgive that. Oh! She's starting up the camcorder!

  
Before the scene can start, the creaking of a door is heard and Wynonna's familiar voice comes from off-screen.

  
WYNONNA: Waves, are you alright in here? There's a lot of yelling going on.

  
WAVERLY: I'm fine, Wynonna.

  
Wynonna appears in the small square in the corner of the screen, a bottle of Jack in her hand as she leans over Waverly's shoulder to see what she's doing. Waverly grimaces, presumably at the smell of alcohol, but makes no move to pull away from her sister.

  
Both are entranced as the scene plays out before them: Lara being filmed as another woman—Sam—talks to her. Waverly's mouth curves into a wide smile when Sam calls Lara 'Sweetie.' The rest of the conversation carries on and Waverly can't help the 'aaaw' that escapes when Lara says 'Thank you' to Sam for believing in her.

  
WYNONNA: They seem like good friends.

  
Waverly shushes her.

  
The next cut-scene revolves around Lara arguing with a colleague about which direction they should go. Waverly glances at the camera and grimaces when the captain takes Lara's side.

  
WAVERLY: Yikes.

  
After the cut-scene wraps up, Waverly is back in the game and hunting down deer with a conveniently placed bow and some arrows. Wynonna cheers her on occasionally, sloshing whiskey over the rim of bottle as she enthusiastically points out deer for Waverly to hunt. Waverly decides to call it quits after the next checkpoint, which comes soon after Lara makes contact with the captain over the walkies.

  
WAVERLY: So... That was intense. Consider me hooked in for the ride. I hope all of you Earpers out there are as excited as I am to see the story unfold. See you all next time!

  
She smiles and waves at the camera. Wynonna tips her bottle in the camera's direction.

  
The video cuts out.

* * *

**  
Trivia Thursday**

  
The scene opens on Waverly's bedroom. Still an organized mess. The pile of boxes seems to have grown since the last video. Waverly sits in the office chair in front of the camera and a box rests on her lap. Her loose ponytail hangs over her shoulders as she scrounges through the box's contents. When she looks up, she gives the camera a smile.

  
WAVERLY: Hey, Earpers! It's Thursday, and I have the best trivia day planned yet.

  
She rummages through the box a little more and her face lights up as she presumably finds whatever it is she's searching for.

  
WAVERLY: Here's a riddle for you all. What do the king of the Greek gods, famine, and rabies all have in common?

  
There's a pause before she holds up a medium-sized figurine: A wolf-man baring its teeth.

  
WAVERLY: Ta-da! They all add to the origin of the lycanthropy myth!

  
She shoves the figurine closer to the camera and snarls. She makes a show of using her other hand to force the figure away from the camera, adding in the sounds of a harsh struggle, which include growls, snarls, and shrieks.

  
WAVERLY: Sorry, he's a little feisty. Anyway, you may be asking, 'Waverly, what do those three things have to do with bad-ass werewolves?' And I am happy to demonstrate!

  
A picture of a statue of Zeus appears in the bottom left corner of the screen.

  
WAVERLY: Let's start with the big guy himself. King of the gods. Most people are smart enough not to cross him, though sometimes he screws things up just because he's in a mood. A mortal king by the name of Lycaon, however, was arrogant enough to believe he could best the king of the gods. Not quite sure what he was thinking, but he invited Zeus to dinner—as you do—and served him his own grandson on a platter.

  
Waverly shakes her head.

  
WAVERLY: Because Zeus wasn't born yesterday, he knows exactly what Lycaon did, and he isn't too pleased. After all, he's the only one allowed to murder his own family members. Rather than smite Lycaon though, he turns him into a wolf and kills off all fifty of the king's sons. I guess that preparation to ensure his family name was passed on didn't really work out.

  
The figure in her hand shakes and snarls. She places her hand over it and smiles at the camera, only to yelp a moment later. She glares down at the figure, then sets it on the desk. She holds up one finger, moves the box from her lap to the floor, then leaves the room cradling her hand. When she returns, her hand is wrapped and a plastic dog nose covers her real nose.

  
WAVERLY: Sorry about that. Where was I? Oh! The whole 'famine' thing and how it lends a hand in the werewolf legend!

  
She picks the figure up again and sets it in her lap. Meanwhile, the image of wheat appears in the middle of the screen.

  
WAVERLY: See, when people are hungry, they'll eat damn near anything. And back in darker times, people were starving. Often. So, they ate whatever they could eat whenever they could. Unfortunately, sometimes the wheat they would harvest would have some not-so-fun fungi growing on it.

  
The image of the wheat morphs until some of the wheat stalks are stained black. In the background, near the open door, Wynonna is seen passing by, a bottle in hand.

  
WAVERLY: Ergot. Your not-so-friendly neighborhood hallucinogen.

  
Wynonna's head pops back into the door frame.

  
WYNONNA: What about hallucinogens now?

  
Waverly rests her forehead on the desk and groans, but it's too late. Wynonna is already heading for the desk. She moves the discarded box out of the way and pulls up another chair from off-screen.

  
WYNONNA: So what kind of hallucinogens are we talking about here?

  
WAVERLY: Ergot.

  
WYNONNA: Nice.

  
WAVERLY: It was also a poison. People died, Wynonna.

  
Wynonna shrugs.

  
WYNONNA: At least they died having a good time.

  
Waverly lifts her head from the desk and Wynonna startles at the sight of the dog nose on her face.

  
WYNONNA: What the shit, Waves?

  
WAVERLY: As I was saying, ergot is a fungus that grew on wheat, but that doesn't really matter when you're starving, so it often got eaten anyway. The hallucinations could have led to people believing their neighbors were wolf-people, especially since rabies was such a widespread problem at this point.

  
A picture of a snarling wolf appears in the bottom right corner of the screen. Meanwhile, Wynonna cautiously reaches out her hand and grabs Waverly's fake dog nose. She pulls on it, only to have it snap back and hit Waverly in the face. Waverly glares at her as she readjusts the prop.

  
WAVERLY: A big issue with rabies was how aggressive it made the creatures it infected. That, and, you know, the whole dying thing. Plus, it's spread through bites, so that adds to the myth of how werewolves spread their curse. It's kind of terrifying, really. One day your friend could be perfectly fine, then they get bit by some weird dog, and a few days later, they're snarling and trying to bite you, too. Ultimately, they have to be put down like Old Yeller.

  
Sniffling can be heard and Waverly turns towards Wynonna to find her wiping at the corners of her eyes.

  
WYNONNA: Why'd you have to bring up Old Yeller?

  
WAVERLY: Wynonna, it has been at least ten years since you watched that movie.

  
WYNONNA: Well there's a reason for that, isn't there?!

  
Wynonna turns away from the camera, but the sniffling can still be heard. Waverly sighs and wraps her in a hug.

  
WYNONNA: It wasn't his fault, Waves! He was a good dog!

  
WAVERLY: I know, Wynonna. I know.

  
In the background, another figure appears and watches as Waverly comforts Wynonna. Her expression is blank, but something about the way she stares at the scene is unsettling. Waverly, apparently feeling her gaze, looks up from Wynonna.

  
WAVERLY: Um...

  
WILLA: You have something on your face.

  
It's all she says in her monotone voice before she leaves the open doorway. Waverly sighs and turns back to the camera. Wynonna is still sulking beside her.

  
WAVERLY: I guess that's it for the day, Earpers. Hopefully you're not feeling too _wolfish_ after all of that.

  
WYNONNA: He was a good dog, Waverly!

  
Waverly's quiet laugh is nervous and her smile strained as she waves goodbye.

  
The video cuts out.

* * *

**  
(Fan)tastic Friday**

 

The scene opens on Waverly in the worn office chair of her bedroom. The map in the background has a new pin in it.

  
WAVERLY: Hey, Earpers! It's my favorite day the week. Fantastic Friday! If you're just joining this channel, Fantastic Friday is my favorite day because I get to share some of my favorite comments from viewers like you and show off some of the stuff you all have sent to me, whether it was through the mail or something online you thought I might be interested in.

  
She bends to the side and pulls a box onto her lap. The first thing she removes is a slip of paper and a package of three guitar picks. She holds the small package up to the camera, showing off the picks. Each is a swirl of colors, one blue and black, one red and black, and one pink and purple. When Waverly places them on the desk, there's a bright smile on her face.

  
WAVERLY: The first package is from Caroline. She sent a sticky note with these fancy new guitar picks. She says she would really appreciate if I put these picks to good use and did a cover of Ex's and Oh's on my next Music Mash Monday. I think I can make that happen, Caroline.

  
She winks at the camera and rummages through the box again. The next object she pulls out of the box is a red and white cap that reads 'Keep On Truckin' on the front. Her mouth forms an 'o' and her eyes widen. She immediately shoves it onto her head.

   
WAVERLY: Oh my god. I love this one. It comes from Tucker, who says I'm always a bright spot in their week. What a sweetheart. I'll keep on truckin' if you keep on Tuckerin'.

   
Waverly displays several other gifts that have been mailed to her from fans all over the world. They range from statuettes to action figures to art pieces. Each one she gives a little kiss and a shout-out to whoever sent it. Once the box is empty, she turns to comments and messages from her viewers. She's gone through several sweet messages and answered a couple questions about herself—such as why she's such a trivia nerd—when she finds a link one of her viewers sent her.

   
WAVERLY: So this was sent by JusticeSeeker99 and according to their message, someone actually gave me a shout-out in a video and they thought I should see it. Thanks, Justice! Let's take a look.

   
The amplified sound of a click can be heard and a screen pops up in the video. Waverly can still be seen in a small square in the corner as another YouTube video starts. A woman with bright, red hair appears on the screen, a guitar on her lap, and a cowboy hat on her head. The sleeves of her blue and black flannel have been rolled up to her elbows, revealing pale skin. The title of the channel reads “Haught Hits with Nicole.”

   
NICOLE: Hey, folks! Good to see y'all again, and have I got a treat for you.

   
Waverly tilts her head to the side as she watches.

   
NICOLE: Now, you long-time subscribers know this already, but for you newbies, I love showcasing different musicians I've stumbled on. This week's discovery comes from a channel called 'Waverly's Grab Bag Experience.' I dropped a link in the description for anyone who wants to hear more. Trust me when I say you'll _want_ to hear more.

   
A grin spreads across Nicole's face, and Waverly mirrors the expression, though her smile is smaller, almost shy. As Nicole's video plays the one Waverly uploaded earlier in the week, Waverly's smile starts to grow. She glances at the camera, and wiggles in her seat as she listens to herself perform. The clip ends and fades back to Nicole's smiling face.

   
NICOLE: Waverly, thank you for sharing your passion and energy with us. I'd like to return the favor and play a little something for you, too.

   
Waverly looks at the camera again and mouths a silent 'Oh my god,' but she returns her gaze to the screen when she hears the strumming of the guitar. It's an uplifting tune, and Nicole whistles softly before she starts to sing in a sweet voice.

   
NICOLE: Woke up in London yesterday. Found myself in a city near Piccadilly. Don't really know how I got here. I got some pictures on my phone, new names and numbers that I don't know. Address to places like Abbey Road. Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want.

   
Waverly settles her chin in her hands as she watches and the smile never wavers. After the song winds down and Nicole whistles the last few notes, Waverly shifts in the chair to get more comfortable, but doesn't move back from the screen. In the video, Nicole lowers the guitar and ducks her head before she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. When she looks up again, her smile is soft.

   
NICOLE: Waverly, if you're watching this, I want to say thank you for sharing your passions with the world. And to all of my lovely subscribers who aren't tuned into her channel, check it out. You won't regret it.

   
She winks at the camera, and Waverly blushes as Nicole gives her closing line. Nicole's video cuts out, and Waverly's video returns to full screen. She clears her throat several times before she looks at the camera again.

   
WAVERLY: So um... That was really good, and would definitely explain the flood of subscribers I've gotten recently. Thank you, Nicole, for the shout-out, and thank you Justice for sending me the link. That was very sweet.

   
Her cheeks turn red again, and she adjusts the 'Keep On Truckin'' hat on her head.

   
WAVERLY: That's it for today, Earpers. Thank you all for the lovely messages, gifts, and comments. Continue to be kind, and I'll see you again on Music Mash Monday.

   
The video cuts out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in a comment, or find me on tumblr and say hi! 
> 
> Waverly's song: Counting Stars by OneRepublic  
> Nicole's song: Good Life by OneRepublic


End file.
